pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is a chapter of X & Y arc. Synopsis Gurkinn faces the figure, who has flames surround him to obtain the power of Mega Evolution. Korrina arrives to Gurkinn, who makes a counterattack. Since the exits are blocked, Gurkinn and Korrina have no choice but to destroy the tower and protect its secrets. Chapter Plot Korrina screams "Grandpa!", realizing the enemy wanted to lure her away and battle Trevenant to obtain the power of Mega Evolution. She wonders who is that figure, who tries to capture her injured grandfather. Korrina sees she has to finish Trevenant off first. However, Trevenant stomps onto the ground, causing the tower to shake and Mega Lucario to take more damage. Korrina fears Mega Lucario will be done for if Trevenant repeats using Bulldoze move. Instead, Mega Lucario grapples Trevenant's roots to stop it from using that move. However, Mega Lucario gets burned, as Trevenant used Will-O'-Wisp. Korrina is shocked how strong Trevenant is, for not only it has the type advantage, it also uses the optimal moves in the given situation. She sees she can't fight with a cool style, else she'll lose. Suddenly, she sees as Trevenant spreads its roots through the cracks, outside to a tree. Korrina realizes that the figure's question how tall the Mega Lucario statue is was to find out how far Trevenant's roots can extend, realizing the figure is pretty scary with such tactics. However, Korrina decides not to give up, being Shalour City's Gym Leader. Korrina slides down the roots, wating to rescue Gurkinn. The figure has her Pokémon surround Gurkinn with flames. Gurkinn tells how the figure wants Mega Evolution badly, to corner an old man with fire, seeing how selfish that is. He asks the figure if they know what the Mega Evolution is. The figure asks what does he mean, as Gurkinn claims controlling such power is another thing. Gurkinn describes Mega Evolution beyond regular Evolution, naming that Aggron, Aerodactyl and Ampharos can Mega Evolve, too. He recalls how for many years a lot of Pokémon were believed there was nothing beyond their evolved forms, including Lucario. However, his ancestors discovered evolution beyond evolution, even if it was just during the battle. He recalls there were battles to obtain such power, and there are people like him to supervise others and evaluate if they were worthy to wield the power of Mega Evolution. He points at the figure, claiming people like Team Flare are not worthy of such power. Suddenly, Korrina barges in, asking if the figure is a member of Team Flare. The figure, however, also asks what is Team Flare. Gurkinn claims the figure is just playing dumb, and sends Heracross. Pressing his Key Stone, Gurkinn Mega Evolves his Heracross, who immediately attacks the figure's Pokémon. Gurkinn asks Korrina about Mega Lucario, and is told it is up fighting Trevenant. Gurkinn wants to know the status of the battle, and Korrina explains Mega Lucario is struggling in the fight. Gurkinn tells they have to concentrate their power; Korrina calls her Mega Lucario, who jumps to the statue down. It dives down to attack the figure, who dodges. The figure sees Korrina and Gurkinn are missing, who are trying to escape the tower. However, the exit is barred by roots. Mega Heracross and Mega Lucario start attacking, but fail. The figure claims escaping is impossible, and explains Trevenant was extending its roots not to fuel itself with nutrients, but are actually nerves. The figure states these nerves were actually used to call on the vegetation and wrap the tower with these roots, and escaping is impossible. Gurkinn thinks a bit, telling his granddaughter they have to abandon the Tower of Mastery. Korrina is in shock, since this was a stronghold maintained by their ancestors and a symbol of Mega Evolution. Gurkinn calls her stupid, reminding Mega Evolution does not need symbols like this big tower. He reminds her he did teach her such situations will come, and that Mega Evolution will still be passed on. Korrina has little choice but to accept the decision; Mega Heracross and Mega Lucario use Pin Missile and Aura Sphere on the statue's horn. The statue activates, and the tower starts crumbling. The figure realizes the horn of the statue was a defense mechanism the two triggered. Gurkinn reminds her there were a lot of fights over Mega Evolution, and the statue shows that legacy. Gurkinn counts 16 people that went through succession ceremony and obtained his Key Stones, from which one is a famous actress and one is his granddaughter, Korrina. However, he states there was just one person that he gave the Key Stone without a succession ceremony, and thinks of X. However, Gurkinn states if he hadn't given the stone, something wouldn't have happened to him. He also states that he has no regrets for making such decisions, even if he broke a tradition or abandoned a historic site. Gurkinn also admits he has no more Key Stones to give. Before leaving, Gurkinn wonders who the figure is, since they asked "What is Team Flare?" The figure states its name is Essentia, Expansion Suit, and leaves. Out in the distance, Korrina and Gurkinn watch as the tower crumbles. Gurkinn asks of Korrina not to cry, stating if they remained in the tower, there would've been more attacks like that one, and there is no substitute for life, either. As they go to hide, Gurkinn is still glad that the secrets of a unique Pokémon has been buried. Without further ado, Korrina carries Gurkinn, as they go away. Debuts Pokémon *Mega Heracross (Gurkinn's) *Mega Scizor *Mega Medicham *Mega Mawile *Mega Garchomp *Diancie (silhouette) Gallery Category:X & Y chapters